Dynamic threshold voltage MOS (DTMOS) transistors, i.e. MOS transistors with a gate electrode electrically connected to the body (well), have been developed (see, for instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2002-299633). A DTMOS transistor can operate at a high speed at a low voltage due to a decrease in threshold voltage caused by applying a voltage to the well.